tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 7
Sure It is done. :D ZEM talk to me! 04:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Boxen Railways Nice characters and railways on your page by the way! :D Anything new on SiF? ZEM talk to me! 04:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yes Minor human characters in the Railway Series and Minor human characters in the television series. Aurum Ursus 05:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) talk hey Thomasfan thanks for the thought and for telling me what Rawlego was doing to my user page.Mays 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Green Links I just figured out how to remove them... Just a minute, I'll tell you how... ZEM talk to me! 03:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, it didn't work... Sorry, I don't know how to get it to go away... ZEM talk to me! 03:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Video I believe you, and yes, I will delete it. Aurum Ursus 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Question I have this old ERTL Thomas toy, but it isn't Thomas himself. I do not know his name and I call him "16" as his number on his side. He is a maroon-ish red engine, angry face. Damien the Hawk 00:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the help =D Damien the Hawk 00:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Re:BIG NEWS about HOTR Thanks for the news! And btw, YOU ARE NOW AN ADMIN! :D Congrats! ZEM talk to me! 00:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats Thanks you too. --Vitas 03:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) HERO I printscreened a patchwork hero pic from Go,Go thomas! Can you put it on the hero page? or make me Administrator, --Welcome! 12:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok but why did you delete it? Oh Thanks for fixing that on ZEM's talk page OK Nice i reuploaded that hero pic here it is --Welcome! 15:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That is BIG too DameinHawk Stop delete his/hers stuff see might nopt edit anymore --Welcome! 15:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Repeat what yu mean repeat stop deleteing damienhawk's stuff? Lol Wrong talk page read mine Wow Lol you added my hiro pic to your blog! Welcome! 18:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Autoredirect If you are talking about a page to redirect to another page on the same wiki - you put: #NAME OF PAGE HERE Hope this helps! ZEM talk to me! 20:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting my stuff again?!?! Well shows you don't rememvber from last time. I am damienhawk. How could you delete my talk?! --''DamienHawk'' RE: You deleted my IP talk, but nevermind that. I am back on this account because I was blocked because someone lied instead of waiting the month. Meh. DHawk 15:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia blocked me not any of you guys. I will be on same as always. DHawk 15:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know, but did you know there is a wooden Hiro patchwork engine? DHawk 16:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I can't edit at all. DHawk 16:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club can you add me? DHawk 18:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well when blocked on every wiki you cannot edit at all. DHawk 18:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) There is an edit button, but it does that view source thing. DHawk 18:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Episode Question I don't remember, but wasn't there an episode about Toby and a dam that was breaking? DHawk 18:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Found it! Toby and the Flood can you unprotect it? I have the video for it :D DHawk 18:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) RE: video Title one videos name was "Toby and the Flood-US". DHawk 06:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) OMG Look what jamesis5 from youtube found and i went to learningcurve.com and... Re:Why? I was SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO board You can delete i dont care< I should have found something else to do! --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 17:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Question here... When you make an account in wikia do you have to pay for the website? And how do you edit some pages it says this page is locked? how? pls reply quickly PNR 06:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) THOMASFAN Dear Thomas fan I want to edit the TOMY page but it says it is locked and how could I edit if it's locked. --PNR 18:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) PNR 11:23 pm August 7 2009 pls reply Problem Reports Hello Thomasfan, I found a problem upon this wikia involving an image that wouldn't work if clicked on to enlarge it. The image involved is File:Oliverinhiding.jpg from the Other Railway Diesels page, the second one on that page and it is the new, latest version that is not working. The older version works when clicked on, whereas clicking on the latest version brings me to an error 404 page not found message. Could this problem be fixed and also how do you report a problem into the problem reports log? I used to be able to do it but for some reason I can't post a problem there anymore. Thanks for any help. PryceV1 15:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to fix this problem... :/ ZEM talk to me! 03:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Found helo it User:Madbomberfan. here i found it here http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=198602 and he made new ones to. ThomasFan found something This is PNR and I found out what Victor is based on this is true. Victor is based on a Baldwin company saddle tank locomotive engine so he is an American engine send to the Island of Sodor. I have a picture of it but I can't post it here it's in a book a big book. Hit entertainment just added a two sided tank and removing his bell and another dome beside the funnel and some other parts. This engines can be found in Cuba in some sugar mills it's typical. PNR --PNR 06:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC)11:28pm August 8 2009